1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dynamic wheel balancer and more particularly to a transducer mount for such wheel balancer which affords an improved signal to noise ratio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,773 discloses an arrangement for a dynamic wheel balancer having a shaft at one end of which is a mount for a wheel/tire assembly. Spaced along the shaft at different distances from the wheel/tire assembly are transducers which produce electric signals proportional to forces imposed on the shaft by unbalanced forces in the wheel/tire assembly. The amount and location of the unbalanced forces can be ascertained by combining the electrical outputs of the transducer so as to measure the moments produced by the unbalanced wheel condition. The unbalanced condition of the wheel/tire assembly is compensated for by addition of weights at appropriate locations on the wheel rim. Although the apparatus described in the '773 patent is apparently satisfactory, it is unduly expensive and complex.
Copending, commonly owned application for U.S. patent, Ser. No. 128,946, filed Mar. 10, 1980, discloses a transducer mounting assembly which provides electrical outputs equivalent to those produced by the apparatus disclosed in the '773 patent. The transducer mount disclosed in the above cited copending application is much less complex than that disclosed in the '773 patent or in any other presently known prior art.